There are schedulers for achieving equalizing transfer qualities of packets between connections during packet switching. For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-136200 discloses a scheduler that calculates a packet allocation history load for each group of destination addresses during determination of transfer routes of packets. When there are multiple routes with which the packet allocation history load is minimized, the schedule selects those routes with equal probability to set them as the transfer routes of the packets.